pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
References to Upcoming Films
Pixar has the well-known habit of putting in their films allusions to their other films. Some of these in particular are references to future films, films that are still to be released at that time. Although it hasn't been as consistent as some of their other traditions, it has now become a tradition for Pixar to put in each of their films an allusion to a character from the next one. Instances *''Monsters, Inc.'' - Clownfish, the main characters of Finding Nemo, are depicted three times: **Harryhausen's has a painted mural featuring a clownfish **A Nemo model is seen hanging in the trailer where Randall is banished **Boo gives Sulley a Nemo toy *''Finding Nemo'' has allusions to the two films that followed it: **A boy in the dentist's waiting room is reading a Mr. Incredible comic book. **A non-anthropomorphic version of Luigi from Cars drives by when the tank gang finally escapes. *''The Incredibles'' - A non-anthropomorphic version of Doc Hudson from Cars is parked in a street of Metroville during the final battle. *''Ratatouille'' - a shadow of Dug is seen when Remy wanders in an apartment. *''Your Friend the Rat'' - WALL•E is the driver of the vehicle on Mars. *''Up'' - A Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear is placed next to the bed of a little girl. *''Toy Story 3'' : **Finn McMissile is featured on a poster in Andy's room. **Also in Andy's room is a "Newt Xing" sign, an allusion to newt. Even though newt was canceled, it had been set to be released in 2012 (two years after Toy Story 3), and as such this can be considered a reference to an upcoming film. *''Cars 2'' - A car-ified version of the DunBroch family tapestry from Brave appears in the Ye Left Turn Inn in London. *''Brave'' - An wood engraving of Sulley appears in the witch's hut. Although Sulley is an original character from Monsters, Inc., this cameo was advertised as an allusion to Monsters University.‘Brave’ Easter Eggs – Pizza Planet Truck, Sulley From ‘Monsters University’ *''Monsters University'' - Toys of dinosaur characters from The Good Dinosaur appear in the Scare simulators used for the final event of the Scare Games.Bob Peterson on TwitterNote: At the time Monsters University was released, The Good Dinosaur was still to be the next Pixar film. *''Toy Story of Terror!'' - The paintings hung in the motel room depict dinosaurs under a tree, another allusion to The Good Dinosaur.Pixar talks challenges of creating ‘Toy Story of TERROR!’ for television, easter eggs with Hypable References Gallery Marlin on Wall.png|A clownfish mural in Monsters, Inc. Nemo-Trailer door-Monsters-Inc.jpg|A nemo model in Monsters, Inc. Monsters-Inc-Nemo-web.jpg|Boo's Nemo toy Mr. Incredible 2003.png|A Mr. Incredible comic book in Finding Nemo Nemo-luigi.jpg|A non-anthropomorphic Luigi in Finding Nemo Incrediblesdochudson.jpeg|A non-anthropomorphic Doc Hudson in The Incredibles Dug ratatouille.png|A shadow of Dug in Ratatouille WALLE in YourFriendtheRat.jpg|WALL•E in Your Friend the Rat Toystory3-lotso-431-1-.jpg|A Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear in Up Finn McMissile.jpg|A poster of Finn McMissile in Toy Story 3 Newt-in-Toy-Story-3.jpg|A newt sign in Toy Story 3 Bravel.png|Car-ified DunBroch tapestry in Cars 2 B175 33cs.sel16.121.jpg|Engraving of Sulley in Brave MU-TGD-dinosaur-toy.jpg|A toy dinosaur in Monsters University matching the one seen in The Good Dinosaur media References Category:Trivia Category:Culture Category:Monsters, Inc. Culture Category:Finding Nemo Culture Category:The Incredibles Culture Category:Ratatouille Culture Category:Up Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture Category:Cars 2 Culture Category:Brave Culture Category:Monsters University Culture